


Line Of Fire

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Season/Series 02, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Speculation for the season two finale. There's a reason for Darlene's irrational behavior lately - she's already pregnant.
Relationships: Ben/Darlene Conner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Line Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> It might just be her insecurities causing Darlene to lash out and I'll probably be Jossed next week but can't shake the feeling that her behavior the past few episodes is due to pregnancy.

“What is your problem?” an irritated Harris questioned her mother after Darlene snapped at her one more time.

Darlene glared at her. “What are you even talking about? You!”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re pregnant already.” Harris scoffed at her mother and walked back upstairs to her room just so she’d stay out of the line of fire. 

Darlene stilled and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t be - her daughter had to be wrong. There was no possible way she was knocked up already, let alone at her. The odds were stacked against her and despite Ben’s optimism, she couldn’t believe he was right. Getting her hopes up went against her nature. But Harris’ accusation wouldn’t leave her alone so she made a quick trip to the store to grab a pregnancy test. Even after she took the test, Darlene expected it to be negative.

When the test read positive, she had to sit for a minute to find her bearings. “Holy shit,” she whispered, her hand straying to her stomach. This was actually happening. But she needed to see her doctor first, because maybe this was a false positive. Those happened, didn’t it? So she called and made an appointment for that afternoon - fortunately, he had been able to fit in her after a cancellation.

“You are definitely pregnant,” he confirmed about two hours later during an ultrasound. Because of her age and other risk factors, they had skipped the blood test.

Darlene’s head spun. “There’s actually a baby in there,” she murmured to herself.

He chuckled. “There is. You’re about thirteen weeks along, past the miscarriage point. I saw you a few weeks before you got pregnant. Congratulations!” 

“Thanks.” They talked for a few more minutes before she left, making another appointment in a few weeks. She had to be closely monitored from here on out but that was no surprise. 

When Darlene got home, Ben was sitting on the couch. “Hey, where were you? Harris just said you had to run some errands.”

She laughed. “I’m glad you’re sitting down for this.”

“For what?” he asked nervously. What was she about to tell him now? 

She sat down next to him and handed him a picture of the ultrasound. “Surprise!”

“What am I looking at?” he questioned before the image truly hit him. He sat there in stunned silence for about a minute, worrying Darlene, before he shook off the shock. “We’re having a baby?”

Darlene gave him a warm smile. “We’re having a baby,” she confirmed, a grin lighting up her face as tears started falling.

Ben whooped, stood up, pulling her with him, and twirled her around. “I knocked you up!”

“What?” Harris screeched from her spot on the stairs.

Darlene and Ben looked at each other and rolled their eyes but called the kids downstairs. “I’m going to be a big brother!” an excited Mark cheered.

“Great, another one. This one better be a girl.” Harris loved Mark, as much as he annoyed her, but she would definitely appreciate a little sister.

“We’ll get right on that,” Darlene snarked. “But thanks for accidentally figuring it out earlier, Harris.”

She lifted a shoulder up. “Eh.”

“Do you need my help at all? I can do anything you need me to.” Mark looked forward to helping his mother during her pregnancy and making sure that both she and the baby were healthy.

“That’s sweet, and I’ll take you up on your offer soon.” She ruffled her hair and then pulled both kids in for a hug (which Harris unsurprisingly complained about). Feeling left out, Ben joined in.

“This is a bit uncomfortable but eh.” Mark was glad they finally had something to look forward to.

“I’m not changing any diapers. Just saying that up front right now so you don’t get any ideas.” Harris knew they’d likely rope her into it once the baby got here but she’d stick to her guns for now.

The kids ran back upstairs after Darlene and Ben finally let them go, leaving the two of them alone again. Ben laughed and gave her a quick kiss. “We did the damn thing, and I couldn’t be more excited.”

“We’ll see how you feel once this kid wakes up multiple times in the middle of the night and you can’t hand them back to Becky,” Darlene shot back.

They couldn’t wait to grow their family by one and finally meet this baby. But they were in months of Darlene’s mood swings, which Ben wasn’t sure he could handle after she had snapped at him repeatedly already. But they’d figure it out at some point - hopefully before she gave birth - and then go from there. And at least they’d have Harris and Mark’s help with the baby - they were both grateful the kids were older and willing to do whatever they needed. And as always, they could count on the Conners (and Jackie) to step in if need be.


End file.
